Hotel Transylvania: The Series
Animation | based_on = | developer = Mark Steinberg | director = Robin Buddhttp://daytonwalters.com/DAYTONWALTERS/TV_files/web%20tv%20resume%20November%20%202016.pdf | voices = | theme_music_composer = | composer = | country = | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = * Scott Dyer * Irene Weibel }} | producer = Jane Crawford | runtime = 11-15 minutes (per segment) | company = | distributor = * Nelvana International }} | network = * Teletoon }} | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = | production_website = }} 'Hotel Transylvania: The Series' is an animated comedy television series produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Nelvana in association with Corus Entertainment. It is based on and serves as a prequel to the film ''Hotel Transylvania (2012), taking place four years before the events of the first film, focusing on the teenage years of Mavis and her friends at the Hotel Transylvania. The 26-episode first season premiered on June 25, 2017, on Disney Channel in the United States, with the first episode released earlier on June 20, 2017, on the WATCH Disney Channel app, YouTube, and VOD. The last eight episodes of the first season were first streamed onto Netflix in the United States on June 25, 2018, prior to their television air dates. In Canada, the series premiered October 2, 2017, on Teletoon. On September 12, 2018, a second season was announced. Premise The series takes place four years before the film and follows Mavis and her friends as they have fun adventures at the hotel. Characters Main * Mavis (voiced by Bryn McAuley) is Dracula's daughter who wants to have fun with her friends. * Wendy Blob (voiced by Evany Rosen) is a blob that is the daughter of Mr. Blob and is one of Mavis' friends. * Hank N Stein (voiced by Gage Munroe) is the son of Frank and Eunice and is one of Mavis' friends. * Pedro (voiced by Joseph Motiki) is a fat mummy who resembles Murray and is one of Mavis' friends. * Aunt Lydia (voiced by Dan Chameroy) is Dracula's older sister who pushes more order and tradition at the Hotel when Mavis and her friends want to have fun. * Diane is Aunt Lydia's pet chicken who used to be a human. * Dracula (voiced by David Berni) is Mavis' father and is away on "official vampire business" at the Vampire Council. He is replaced by his elder sister Lydia as the head staff of the hotel. Supporting * Frank (voiced by Paul Braunstein) is the father of Hank N Stein. * Eunice is the mother of Hank N Stein. * Quasimodo (voiced by Scott McCord) is Hotel Tranyslvania's residential chef. * Uncle Gene (voiced by Patrick McKenna) is Mavis' uncle who enjoys playing video games. * Dr. Gillman is a gill-man who is Hotel Transylvania's residential physician. * Donald and Kitty Cartwright are a couple of humans who live near Hotel Transylvania. Donald is the fun and dim-witted father and Kitty is the overprotective mother who does anything to keep monsters away from her house, including installing the house with a high tech security system. * Cerberus is a three-headed guard dog that mostly resides in Hotel Transylvania's Cerberus Pit. * Klaus (voiced by Carter Hayden) is Mavis' cousin who always beats her. Production Hotel Transylvania: The Series' voice cast is based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, with the Dayton/Walters casting agency being responsible for the casting. Episodes Series overview | end1 = | color0 = 74E387 | link0 = #Shorts | linkT0 = Shorts | auxA0 = | episodes0 = 4 | start0 = | end0 = }} Season 1 (2017–18) "Shows A-Z: hotel transylvania on disney" TFC. |viewers= |country=US |episodes = | Viewers = 0.96 | ShortSummary = When an unexpected visit from an infant human brings chaos to the hotel, Mavis and her friends must make sure that her Aunt Lydia never finds out, not to mention let it intervene with the hotel's inspection. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.96 | ShortSummary = After finding her long-lost spirit doll, Mavis decides to have some fun with her. But the hidden truth is, the "playful" doll wants to be with Mavis and her friends – forever. Now, Mavis must figure out how to get rid of the annoying undetachable nuisance before it's too late. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.09 | ShortSummary = The friends compete for an award when the holiday known as Bad Friday arrives. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.09 | ShortSummary = Mavis gives Hank the gift of basketball. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.18 | ShortSummary = Mavis puts the wrong bugs in the guest's rooms causing them to tell the truth and has to figure out a solution. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.18 | ShortSummary = Lydia's enemy from high school arrives at the hotel...after being invited by Mavis! | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.12 | ShortSummary = Mavis disguises herself as a human to spy on a family, but ends up babysitting a child. Her and her friends engage in shenanigans around the house, but soon the real babysitter shows up and informs the mother of the monsters. The house is then put on lockdown, and the monsters have to find a way to escape. In the end, Mavis decides humans shouldn't be feared. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.12 | ShortSummary = Mavis and her friends are visited by Claus, her cousin who wishes to prove he's better at playing phlegm ball than her. When she learns her friends have been letting her win, Mavis accepts Claus' challenge, but her dad's lucky fangs are on the line. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.44 | ShortSummary = Wendy wants to get taller, but is accidentally turned into a giant monster. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.44 | ShortSummary = Mavis' favorite singer comes to visit the hotel. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.21 | ShortSummary = Mavis proves that she's responsible by taking care of one of Quasimodo's eggs. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.21 | ShortSummary = Mavis and her friends try to find a way to watch the finale of their favorite TV show after Aunt Lydia, disconnects all the cables in the hotel. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.83 | ShortSummary = After Mavis becomes employee of the month, she joins her Aunt Lydia in the monthly employee of the month breakfast. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.83 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.12 | ShortSummary = Pedro tries to learn how to put a curse on people | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.12 | ShortSummary = After Diane gets sick, Mavis is in charge of watching her Aunt Lydia's casket while she sleeps. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.05 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.80 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.80 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.18 | ShortSummary = Mavis wants to go to a Jett Black concert, but Aunt Lydia won't let her. Mavis gives Lydia a perfume that reverts her age back to a teenager. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.18 | ShortSummary = Pedro's mummy mommy comes to visit him at the hotel, so to impress her, they pretend Pedro is in charge. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.84 | ShortSummary = Curious to know the secret behind Halloween, Mavis and her cousins break out of lockdown to find the truth before Aunt Lydia discovers them missing. At the Vampire Council, Dracula runs off to find and protect Mavis. He reveals to her that many centuries ago, a curious young monster had caused the mythical "Pumpkin Guts" to rise and terrorize the monster world and that he was the culprit. He and Mavis then fight as bats to stop it and learn that candy is its weakness. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.00 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 1.00 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.77 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.77 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.89 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.89 | ShortSummary = | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.83 | ShortSummary = Cousin Klaus comes to Mavis looking for help with a terrible secret. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.83 | ShortSummary = Dr. Gillman is discovered to be a fraud. | LineColor = dbe441 }} | Viewers = 0.72 | ShortSummary = Mavis meets Krampus and begs him to fix a 1,000-year-old mistake so Aunt Lydia will allow everyone else to enjoy a family Creepmas. | LineColor = dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.62 |ShortSummary = The Sandman casts a spell on the hotel. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.62 |ShortSummary = Mavis and Uncle Gene go on a road trip for the very last time. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.38 |ShortSummary = Wendy wants to join the hotel's aerial security team. Note: Netflix US aired this episode on June 25, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.38 |ShortSummary = Mavis tries to make Quasimodo nice. Note: Netflix US aired this episode on June 25, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.36 |ShortSummary = Note: Netflix US aired this episode on June 25, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.36 |ShortSummary = Note: Netflix US aired this episode on June 25, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.35 |ShortSummary = A self-updating book on the history of monsters gets displayed at the hotel. When Kitty gets sucked in, Mavis travels back in time to get her back. Note: Teletoon aired this episode on June 30, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.38 |ShortSummary = Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 1, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.38 |ShortSummary = Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 1, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.29 |ShortSummary = Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 7, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.29 |ShortSummary = Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 7, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.32 |ShortSummary = Mavis' werewolf pals from her old Ghoul Guide troop are coming to the hotel for a visit and Mavis is super excited because it's their chance to finally earn the last badge on their Ghoul Guides sash. Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 8, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.32 |ShortSummary = Frankenstein wants to try his hand at serious, dramatic acting, so he can win a shiny award. Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 8, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} |Viewers = 0.29 |ShortSummary = On her 115th birthday, Mavis must travel to the mysterious and dangerous Fangceañera to earn her Dracula cape by completing three tasks spun on the Wheel of Destiny. Note: Teletoon aired this episode on July 14, 2018. |LineColor = #dbe441 }} }} Shorts These shorts were released through WATCH Disney Channel and Disney Channel's YouTube, they also sometimes air on Disney Channel during commercial breaks. |ShortSummary = A compilation of clips from the first season. |LineColor = 74E387 }} |ShortSummary = Drac is a terrible packer, so Mavis wants to help make sure he has everything he'll need while away at the Vampire Council. |LineColor = 74E387 }} |ShortSummary = With her dad leaving for the Vampire Council, Mavis wants to prove that she can be the hotel’s temporary manager, so she shows off all the great things she’s done around the hotel. |LineColor = 74E387 }} |ShortSummary = Mavis is the frightener of humans and caused the most blood-curdling scream on Bad Friday! |LineColor = 74E387 }} }} Broadcast Sony Pictures Animation licensed Hotel Transylvania: The Series for platforms in Africa, Asia, Australia and New Zealand, Europe (excluding Germany), Latin America, the Middle East, and the United States. Sony Pictures Television is the distributor in the United States, while Nelvana Enterprises, successor of Nelvana International, is the distributor of the Hotel Transylvania: The Series internationally. The series debuted on Teletoon in Fall 2017 in Canada. In India, the series premiered on December 18, 2017, on Disney Channel India. The series will be shown in Germany by Super RTL in 2018 and also on Pop in the UK the same year. The last eight episodes of first season were shown on Netflix in the United States on June 25, 2018, a year after the show premiered. Notes References }} External links * Official website at Corus Entertainment * Official website at Sony Pictures Animation * Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:2017 Canadian television series debuts Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American prequel television series Category:Animated horror television series Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Animation Category:Television series by Corus Entertainment